Seeing Double
by tronik
Summary: Maxwell stumbles upon an interesting tv program which jogs his mind and baffles Fran...


It was very late, or very early, depending on how one chose to look at it and Maxwell was still pouring over production entries so he would have something to release in his 8 week deadline. Nothing was remotely deemed satisfying enough in that crap heap over his desk. He had looked through everything from talking animals to erotic robots and it made him wonder if people were truly running out of decent material. Perhaps life's experiences just weren't profound anymore of lacked interest all together.

'_Looks like Andrew loydd Webber will get the theatre again, damnit!' _He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his enthusiasm near defeated after he removed his glasses. He was just tired and did not care to look at another page anymore until he went to work the next day.

He picked up the remote control to the television that sat behind him in a cubby above and clicked it on just to see what was on the air at that particular hour. He didn't take the luxury to watch television much at least until Fran introduced him to the relaxation of horning in on other people's drama and not having to worry about one's own. He flicked through the channels until he stumbled upon a scene that looked unusually explicit compared to the rest of the programs.

'_Bloody Hell!' _His jaw comically hit the floor as he watched a young man practically pound his fingers into this poor woman's genitals with bruising intensity as she lay, writhing and screaming. He wasn't sure if it were expressions of agony or ecstasy. He was so appalled yet he couldn't stop looking at the scene in front of him. In fact, he was so appalled he didn't even hear Fran come in until he heard her reaction.

"OOooh! Mistah Sheffield!" Fran burst in near humiliation before rambling. "He's watchin' the slap n' tickle. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in. I'll come back latah!"

With that she nearly stumbled back out the door not wanting to know just what her boss was doing in there.

"Miss Fine! Get back here!" He shouted bracing to defend himself as she reluctantly walked back in his office to see him struggle with the remote trying to turn the blasted thing off.

"Ya stumbled on the spice channel and now ya can't get it off?" Fran queried having a chuckle at his expense while the woman still screamed wildly in the background.

"That's exactly what happened, Miss Fine." Max stated as he ran his fingers wildly over the buttons in complete mortification until he just gave up then threw the remote on the desk. Reluctantly, he looked up at Fran's amused grin and saw that she was watching the television with a bit of hilarity. Max turned to take a glance as well.

"Is she actually enjoying that?" Max whispered in bewilderment.

"Absolutely!" Fran answered almost envious that she wasn't getting any of that herself.

"It looks so painful."

"It is if ya do it wrong."

"What on Earth is he going after up there?"

"G-spot. Drives a woman crazy."

"It's THAT good?"

"Aw, Mistah Sheffield. You're so adorable."

The very next day Maxwell cursed his head that refused to go to sleep. Instead it dallied in the gutter sending him unwanted images of his Nanny sprawled out wantonly on his desk naked receiving his fingers in her intimate area, mimicking the driving of a jackhammer as he saw on the television. He could swear at times the images were so potent that he could actually hear the frenzied moans falling from her lips and feel her softness against his hand. There was no way he was getting any sleep from those images.

He sat at the table for breakfast just barely able to pay attention to the articles in the newspaper let alone CC's rambling of the work that needed to be done. His only saving grace was that the newspaper hid his flushed face and thank heavens it wasn't upside down, the paper that was. Dear God, he didn't think he was ever so ashamed in his life.

"Good Morning, Everyone!" Fran greeted everyone at the table in her usual exuberant self with that deafening nasal way.

Niles and the children responded in their rather diminutive voices except for Max who didn't seem to 'hear' her entrance in the first place. They all averted a puzzled look to the man behind the paper who wasn't moving an inch. Fran moved to get her breakfast and took her seat beside Max as usual. She observed him a moment until she moved the corner of the paper down so that he would be visible to her.

"Oh! Good Morning, Miss Fine!" Maxwell gushed overtly feigning surprise, refusing to meet her eyes. "I didn't hear you come down!" –_Oh, you stupid, stupid excuse for a man! Didn't hear Miss. Fine my fanny!- _Max cringed internally when he saw Niles struggling not to laugh.

"Oh, Maxwell please!" CC guffawed as she flipped the papers in her hands then let out a sinister laugh that only Niles could find sexy. "A shrivelled old corpse could hear Nanny Fine."

"You must have excellent hearing." Niles deadpanned.

"Shut up, Troll!" CC snapped.

"Trollop."

"Dust mop."

"Brunette."

"Toilet duck."

"ENOUGH!" Maxwell shouted as he slammed the newspaper on the table. "Don't you two have jobs to get to?"

Niles and CC exited the dining room muttering at each other wondering what got up their boss' rear and died. Meanwhile, the children were finished and had the good graces to head out for school, leaving Max and Fran in the dining room on their own

"I thought we cleared this up last night, Mistah Sheffield?" Fran asked in amusement just before stuffing a potato in her mouth.

"Regardless, It's still rather embarrassing, Miss Fine." He ran his fingers through his hair and loosened the knot in his tie. "Please do give me time to reassert myself."

"Suit yourself." Fran sighed feeling rather cheeky as she tossed him a devilish grin as she moved from the table. "But if ya ask me, that video gave ya some pretty naughty images in ya head. Sure did me. Hoo-Haaaa!"

"MISS. FINE!"

She left but not before winking at him with one of her mega watt grins while he rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temples to ward off the upcoming headache. Unbelievable, the woman could tease him to death and he would always be helpless to do anything except yell at her like a disgruntled little boy. Even he knew himself that he was just an easy target for Miss. Fine with his repressed outlook towards harmless flirting. As childish as it was he began to think back to all the things he needed to do to when he was a boy to make the girls stop teasing him. All he could come up with was throwing rocks and poking at her with sticks. That was quite too horrible for the likes of Miss Fine and with her upbringing he might just get two black eyes after he threw the first rock.

"If I might make a suggestion, Sir." Niles spoke as Max jumped in surprise to see him standing there so quickly. "Tease her back. What's the saying? If you can't beat em', join em'."

"Dear God, Old Man!" Max's eyes became large at the preposterous idea. "If I do that she'd never stop tormenting me."

"That's half the fun." Niles smiled as he rounded the doorway and out of the kitchen, leaving Maxwell with his thoughts. Actually he was going to find CC Babcock and torment the hell out of her.

Maxwell was a clueless man but he was considering the validity of Niles' suggestion judging by the thoughtful expressions fluttering across his face.

That very evening Maxwell found himself hard at work again on this new production that just came across his desk that very day. He was sitting with his wire rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he drank his tea. He looked away from the papers at his desk clock.

'_9:45.' _He thought to himself as scratched his head. _'A tad late for phone calls now.'_ He gathered up his files and declared himself retired for the night, at least until after Nanny Fine sauntered in his office placing her well shaped behind on Maxwell's desk.

"Good evening, Stud." She grinned in her usual 'up to no good' demeanour. "I just wanted to let ya know I'm takin Brighton to the dentist tomorrow mornin'."

"Ah, yes that is tomorrow." Max removed his glasses and astonishingly returned her less that honourable gaze. "How are you this evening, Miss. Fine?"

"Splendid, Mistah Sheffield." She kept his gaze watching the rather suspicious glint in his olive eyes. A risky move seeing as she could drown in those eyes. She watched him sit back in his chair comfortably, a renewed sense of confidence washing over him and she could feel it in waves. It was a far cry from him yelling at her in discomfort at her almost blatant innuendos.

"Candy, Miss. Fine?" He offered as he reached across her, his hand 'accidentally' grazing her thigh nearly putting her through the roof at the heat of his touch, to pick up the candy bowl. Saying nothing she plucked the first hard red treat from the bowl and popped in between those Cadillac red lips of hers. He was thinking about how good it was for her to kiss him ever so arduously and she caught something as his eyes darkened. She knew she was in for it when his eyes glazed over and returned some of the leers she gave him.

'_What the hell is he up to?'_ Fran could only question his oddly unrepressed male reaction towards her as she kept his company. It was actually quite daunting and at the same time, arousing to be at the other end of those naughty stares coming from the likes of Maxwell Sheffield.

"I suppose I should tuck in for the night." Fran hesitantly removed her bottom from his desk , her legs brushing past his as she left, creating an accidental frisson of electricity that seemed to crackle in the room from their touch.

"Yes, you should." He uttered as she walked towards the door, keeping that hungry gaze trained on her. At least until he broke it to slowly scrutinize the length of her robe from top to bottom, then back to her surprised eyes. She almost couldn't believe her own eyes when she saw his eyes once again darken with obvious arousal. She walked out with a smile but deeply thrown as she felt her heart throbbing out of her chest.

"Whooo-eeeeh!" Fran thought to herself while she walked the hallway to her bedroom door captivated by her thoughts. _'This is what he looks like when he's undressing someone with his eyes…not someone, me.'_

The thought floored her until she could no longer think. Dear God, the man was attracted to her after all. Odd that she didn't know how to respond when the man decided to finally stop being a gentleman. The only thing she knew was that her body responded in a way that made her wish she wasn't his Nanny.

Meanwhile Maxwell was almost second guessing his actions as he saw how much so little seemed to unravel his insides, wishing he could take her right then and there. He also saw how much it was affecting her. _'The poor thing looked positively flustered.'_

He drifted to look back at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing 11pm.

"Good God, how long was I ogling the woman?"

'_**Long enough to see just how much of a woman she is..' **_The more lecherous side of him made an appearance, the one he kept a tight lid on half the time.

'_Shut up!' _He gasped in shock at the thoughts that were spinning in his head as he rolled his eyes and left to lock his office up for the night. He realized he needed to be careful because one of these odd days those thoughts would end up leaking out of his mouth.

Maxwell awoke to a black world where he couldn't seem to gather his balance as it was made obvious by the numerous times he had lost his footing. He gasped as he flailed his arms around to catch something to hang onto.

"Easy does it, My Brother." Maxwell looked up in confusion as he felt two sturdy arms coming around to steady him.

'_What the….' _He thought as his eyes blinked again as he realized that the helper was the carbon copy of himself.

"Don't fret." The copy grinned at his baffled 'twin'. "I am, afterall, the more….fun side of you."

Maxwell couldn't deny that he was very surprised at this particular happenstance but he was ever so curious to see exactly what this was all leading to.

"Surely there must be a way for you and I to co-exist?" The doppelganger asked with an almost pleading expression. "I know I may overstep my boundaries but you could keep me in line. I just wish you wouldn't shut me out completely."

Maxwell's pulse quickened and his eyes nervously darted around the room refusing to meet the other man's. He knew exactly what he was referring to and was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge it.

"So you do know what I am talking about." The doppelganger grinned in glee.

"I'm not that clueless."

"You had me worried for some time."

"If I had left Miss Fine to your presence you would take advantage of her like a brash, randy adolescent." Maxwell waved his hands about in dramatic flairs.

"Of course I would, you twit!" It exclaimed in return. "That is the idea. I lust and you love. We're supposed to share her."

As if on queue, the image of Fran appeared in front of the men….We'll, the man and his unabashed libido so to speak.

Her choice of outfit was the little number she had designed out of that drab nanny uniform she found a while back and Maxwell nearly drooled over it then. That outfit hugged her curves deliciously and showed off those endless legs that he loved so much. As if to mock him for bedroom role play the little hat even came with the outfit.

_'The shoes—Dear God, those shoes…'_ Maxwell responded as he could see how the heels did wonders for her ass, excuse his language. He looked over and realized that the double was doing the speaking of his thoughts for him considering the blatant ogling he was doing. Fran simply ogled back at him with the largest grin she could possibly muster.

"Fran, Darling!" The 'twin' gushed as he simply walked up to the vision herself, not hesitant about sweeping her up in his arms and pulling her into a very ardent kiss that she was clearly enjoying.

_'Would it really be that easy?'_ He thought to himself.

He watched as the two broke apart she revealed a look of yearning that he would have easily seen had he paid her any kind of attention over the years. His hands were upon her waist as he picked her up to sit on his cleared work desk.

Basking in her own little euphoria created by this man Fran arched her neck back as his lips slid up her neck after his tongue had darted out to lick the sensitive skin. She shivered as she felt the goosebumps break out all over her skin upon the first flick of his hot tongue. He moved back to suckle on her lips as he held her face in his hands. Seconds after he broke the kiss he saw that her eyes remained closed until her thoughts caught up with her. He smiled at her once she opened her eyes in a daze.

Maxwell's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw his double tear the front of her uniform open almost effortlessly as a couple of buttons flew off into oblivion. Fran could feel her pulse nearly triple as she licked her lips that were drying from the hard breaths she was taking. She wasn't quite sure what was happening to Max. He certainly wasn't messing around with trivialities now. It was even more shocking when he boldly dipped his hand inside one cup of her bra, his large hand spanning perfectly over a full breast caressing for a moment teasingly then he pushed the bra beneath her breasts. She found she was bolstered up by her own damned underwear.

The 'twin' looked at her to observe her reaction he was pleased to see a slight flush rising on her cheeks while she bit that luscious bottom lip of hers. Maxwell watched them both torn between shock and arousal as he could feel the front of his pants tightening uncomfortably. Seeing Miss Fine like this; in such wanton and half naked perched upon his desk was enough to make him lose his gentlemanly ways. He couldn't help but drop his yearning gaze upon her chest to see the almost flawless light skin with nipples the color of a pale damask rose, hardening in the chill of the air begging to be touched.

"Come here, Brother." The duplicate demanded with the look of an eye as he could clearly see Maxwell's inner turmoil. Unable to resist the pull, he headed to the demands of his libido and drifted directly to Fran's side.

_'Does she know I'm here?' _Maxwell thought as she was nearly mad with the simple thought that he would touch her again.

"She senses you." He explained to the shell shocked Maxwell as he caressed the dark tresses away from her face. "Touch her."

As a release from his bounds of discipline, Max's hand raised and fluttered lightly across her exposed breasts. She shivered again as his fingers brushed over her nipples. Becoming bolder by the minute he applied more pressure teasing them agonizingly between his fingers. Max needed no more pushing as his head fell and he hotly took one in his mouth while he teased the other with his thumb and forefinger. She whimpered as her back arched up into him while her senses were spinning out of control, her breathing laboured and her heart beat slamming into her ribcage. Her neck was perfectly exposed to Max's double.

Her mind flew into ecstatic overdrive at the thought and very feel of hands and mouths everywhere upon her parched skin at once. Slightly she could feel a pair of hands grazing down her belly to settle on the tops of her thighs only momentarily. She could barely focus her thoughts on anything else except for the hand that was drifting towards her heated center and the mouth latched to her breast. When the hand covered her heat in that teasing and agonizing manner she writhed beneath her captors hoping for release soon.

While Max moved up to kiss her lips, suckling and licking, the doppelganger eased the stockings and panties down her legs and tossed them in the corner. The hand returned and immediately slid inside her slick wetness, teasing the aroused clit in his path causing her to moan louder and buck into him harder.

"She's so wet for us." He stated the obvious as he licked his fingers, captivating the glance of one completely aroused Maxwell. "You know what to do."

Yes, he did know what to do and his hands drifted down to her legs and lifted the skirt up over her hips for easy access. He wasted no time in teasing her clit as he varied from rubbing to pinching lightly.

"Aaah!" This really wasn't fair. He was just teasing her to the point of insanity as she whimpered just before reaching out to grab his arm. Taking mercy on her grievous feeling of emptiness he sunk his two fingers deep inside of her, bending to find that infamous G-spot she had mentioned the other day. When her eyes snapped open to look at him in surprise he knew he found it. When he found it he moved his head down towards her center to latch his mouth upon her clit and pumped his fingers against the spot hard and rhythmically in time with his tongue teasing her clit. Her nails dug into the flesh of his arm even harder as she bucked into him, following his motions.

She felt the coiling in her belly as the blood rushed from her head straight down to her genitals while the other Max nibbled at her neck, pinning her down on the desk. Her moans were becoming continuous as she could see that she was limited in her movements but desperate to reach the pinnacle.

_'Almost there! Almost! Ahh! Oh God!'_ The thoughts emerged from her sensually hazed mind. As if he sensed her oncoming orgasm he stopped, his fingers slipping away from her core. She whined in dismay feeling rather bereft until she watched him intently as he moved away to unbuckle his pants, taking car of the blasted entrapment. He worked quickly and nearly clumsy with sexual abandonment. Nothing could stop him now as he was beyond the edge of reason. He pulled himself out of his boxers as he pumped his hardness to alleviate the border lining pain. He positioned himself at her entrance and teased her before plunging into her velvet heat, watching her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Max!" She gasped as he pulled out a little and thrust back inside while grinding against her clit and his double lingered over her teasing her breasts to the point of delirium. He didn't stop his grinding and plunging motions as she could feel an impending release looming over her.

"Oh God!" She moaned louder as she felt the sensations of Max's fullness deeply filling her as his pelvis remained against her clit while the twin licked roughly at her nipples taking her over the edge very quickly. He bit her that same time that Max plunged forward which sent her careening over the edge.

"Aaaah!" She screamed as her muscles went rigid. The floodgates broke loose and her back was arched, her core milking him almost violently. Even after he still kept going, not giving her time recover but almost trying to pound the orgasm out of her. It worked as she found herself pulled into a hell of turbulence once more.

MAX!"

"MAX!" Fran jolted up in her bed shivering, her breathing uneven. She took in her surroundings quickly and it took her a moment to realize that she was in her own bed supposedly sleeping.

"What's wrong?" Maxwell flew into her room looking rather alarmed at her expression of disorientation and the flush high on her cheeks. The poor thing was sweating rivulets down the side of her face.

"I had a nightmare." Fran lied through her teeth as she twirled the strands of her hair, refusing to meet his eyes. _'Yeah, I could just tell him I was dreaming of two Maxwells giving me the best sex of my life.'_

"Are you going to be ok?" Max asked reticent on going back to bed.

"Yes, go back to bed." She demanded. _'Like I really want to tell my boss I came in my sleep from my fantasies of him.'_

"Ok, Goodnight Miss Fine."

"Goodnight, Mistah Sheffield."

_'Holey Moses!' _Fran crawled out of her bed to walk to her washroom all the while having thoughts tumbling around in her head. _'That man is pure god if he can make me go off in my sleep.'_

Fran rinsed her face off in the sink to cool off and hopefully calm her nerves down. She looked at her self in the mirror and was loving the relaxed and sated look upon her face. The healthy flush upon her skin right down to her neck was-_'What the hell is that?' _Fran pushed her hair off her neck and noticed that she was sporting a lovely bruise that looked suspiciously like the hickey variety.

(TeeHee The End)


End file.
